My Exception
by Dreamy Emo Poet
Summary: I just want you to be happy; what can I do to make you happy' I was desperate, pleading. His head was still down but he looked up at me intently for a moment, and said softly,'Kiss me' Jasward, i luv them together! rated T for sexual themes, AH


**My Exception**

…**.I own nothing but the plot...**

Sleepovers. Not a very manly thing to do but Jasper and I wont be sleeping; there's a Mythbusters marathon on foxtel and we wanna watch it, so why not watch it together? I mean, Jasper and I have been best friends ever since our first day of high school and now we're seniors. He had nowhere to sit and neither did I, so I suggested we sit together. "That way we'll look half normal" I'd joked. He'd agreed immediately and we just...clicked. I've never had such a great friend, I can just be myself around him and it's so _easy_. We never fight because if we ever disagree on something it doesn't matter; we accept each other.

But lately he's been acting kinda funny. The first time it happened was two weeks ago when I went over his house to play a new video game he got; some motorbike game or whatever. I was a little tired because I'd hardly slept the night before, and he picked up on it straight away,

'Are you okay? Are you bored? 'Cause we can do something else if ya want.' He seemed eager to please, like it was _really _important what I felt. I don't know but he just never acted that way.

The second time was just a couple days after that when he came over and we had this soda-chugging-contest. We were so hyped we lost track of time and it was one in the morning before we practically fainted on my bed. I woke up to find him sitting cross legged, facing me, and gazing intently at me. He realized what he was doing and looked away quickly.

The third and most recent time was last week; he came over at around eleven but I was still sleeping. He poked me awake and after another minute of poke-torture I got up with a groan and brushed my teeth. I have my own bathroom and I left the door open; so he could see me from his usual spot on my bed. He was gazing at me again but longingly this time; I could see him in the mirror but he didn't know that.

Something fishy is going on and I'm going to find out what. When he comes over today I'm gonna ask him about it. I hope everything's okay, I've seen him sad and I don't like it; makes me feel terrible 'cause I can't do anything about it. I normally give him one of those one-armed man-hugs and just let him get over it. I don't say sorry or show any pity because that only makes it worse.

So at three thirty Jasper walked into my room, and I heard him lock the door; knowing I normally have it that way. He just lets himself in now 'cause I leave the front door unlocked for him. I was at my desk, on my computer; hood of my hoodie was up so I only heard him come in. He sat in the swivel chair beside mine and just watched me as I shot stick figures with a tommy gun. I finished the level quickly and minimized the screen. I faced him and with a deep breath for preparation, entered the Jungle of Pain! Dramatic I know, but I'm not sure if this conversation will end good or bad. Hopefully good.

'Hey...' I started nervously.

'Hi...' He was cautious, he knew something was up.

'Look, I'm just gonna say it. Jasper, you've been acting really weird lately and I wanna know why.' I didn't sound forceful, despite my choice in words; I was still really nervous. He sighed and looked a mix of angry, sad, and seriously worried. 'Jas, what's wrong?'

'I'm scared, Edward. I don't think you'll like the truth.' He looked down and away from me, his voice wavered.

'You can tell me anything Jasper, and I mean _anything_.'

'I'm not sure this counts...' He was breathing deep and a little quicker than normal.

_'Please,_ I don't care what it is.'

'Uh...well, what do you think is going on?' He was stalling, and he probably didn't expect my answer to be what it was; but I'm going to fix this, no matter what.

'Well...both my ideas are crazy but...it's all that makes sense.'

'Go on.' He choked out.

'Okay, uh...hmm...the way I see it there are two options. Um, one: you're gay and are suddenly lusting after me.' I sound so freaky right now. 'Two: you're straight but...I'm a sort of...exception? Or perhaps I'm insane, that's possible too.'

'And what would you say to each option?' He looked like he might cry, I have to finish this quick or I will too.

'To the first...I guess I'd be flattered. As for the second, I don't know what I'd say...or do. But either way I'm not letting it ruin our friendship. I've never had a friend like you Jasper; you're always there when I need you and now you have to let me do the same. It _kills_ me to see you this way...'

'You really wont stop liking me?' He was tapping his fingertips together awkwardly, he looked so shy, so vulnerable.

'Never.' I leaned forward slightly and shook my head. He closed his eyes and grimaced, the way you do when you're in pain. With his elbows on his thighs and his head in his hands he whispered,

'You're my exception.' I think I stopped breathing for a second; the way he said it...with such desperation...he really _was_ in pain. I couldn't take it anymore; strange as it was for guys to hug I went right in and hugged him. I held him tight but still gentle; I just want him to be okay.

Slowly his arms crept around my middle; he was hesitant, testing the waters before jumping in. I felt his heart speed up against my chest and his breathing wasn't the same scared kind it was before; he was nervous but a sort of, "blush-worthy" nervous. I smiled, kind of _proud_ that I did this to someone, let alone Jasper. I rubbed up and down his back with one hand and said,

'And I'm okay with that.' I pulled back and smiled at him. 'Makes me feel kinda special.'

'I thought you'd hate me.' He mumbled.

'I'll never hate you; I wont even "dislike" you.'

'But you don't feel the same...' He accused, getting sad-ish again.

'I don't even have a full idea of how you feel yet.' He sighed.

'It started about a month ago. It was so sudden, I had no idea it was coming. I just, saw you differently; it made me confused and angry. I didn't want to feel it, I prayed it would go away but the more I denied it the stronger it got. It grows even now, the way I feel for you; it's like a burning fire in my veins but it doesn't hurt. It's just pure heated passion...and love.' He was boring his eyes into mine the whole time but looked down with the last two words. I sighed, a little sad, but mostly confused.

'I can't say I feel _exactly_ the same Jasper; but I know what we have has always been more than friendship. I just want you to be happy; _what can I do to make you happy_?' I was desperate, pleading. I leaned forward again; putting my hands on the tops of his arms. His head was still down but he looked up at me intently for a moment, and said softly,

'Kiss me?' I was _shocked_ but I didn't let it show; I just looked down to his lips; then back up to his eyes. There was a short pause but I couldn't deny him now; it would kill him. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his; they were soft, warm. Neither of us moved for a moment; this was strange and foreign to both of us. But I was determined; I pulled back not even a centimeter and brushed his lips yet again. They parted slightly; he was breathing deep again so it tickled my skin. I too, could hardly breathe right; this wasn't actually bad, I _kind of_ liked it. I looked into his eyes; they were excited and awed. I didn't break the gaze as I kissed him once more; this time was more comfortable, no tongue; but we moved against each other now. Our eyes drooped closed and I pulled him closer; one of his legs slipping between mine. I wrapped one arm around his neck and the other was in his hair; his hands resting lightly on my hips. I broke the kiss but pecked his lips once, twice, three times. I leaned back but still held him; my breathing slow and deep.

'Better?' I let out a short soft laugh and he joined me, nodding.

'Yeah...better.' He smiled gratefully. 'Thanks Edward, for understanding; for everything.'

'No problem, Jas; I told you, I just want you to be happy.'

'But, that wasn't...weird for you?' He smirked a little.

'Not really; if you ever wanna do it again, just let me know.' I smirked back.

'So, does this mean you feel _something_ for me, then? _Anything_?'

'I _guess_ so...But, this is a little confusing. Maybe, maybe you're my exception too.' It was my turn to look away, embarrassed. I saw him grin from the corner of my eye and he hugged me _really_ tight. I returned it, and kissed his cheek. I think he blushed...

'You don't blush...' My voice was humored and smug; and it made him even redder.

'I do now.' He smiled sheepishly. I ran my fingertips over his cheek and asked gently,

'Just for me, right?' He leaned into my hand for a moment before taking it in his and kissing it softly.

'Always.'

**I was going to end it here but couldn't stop myself from adding more :)**

Jasper and I were sitting against the headboard, on my bed, watching Mythbusters. He kept glancing at me, like he wanted something; so I casually draped my arm around his shoulders and pulled him to me. He was still so cautious; not knowing my limits. I would have to show him. I put his arm across my stomach; his hand on my waist. I kissed his temple; easing him into relaxation. He sighed contentedly and nuzzled into my side. I smiled, he's kind of adorable when he's happy. I ran my hand through his hair continuously; just something to do; and it's so soft.

'Hey Edward?' His voice was almost dreamy.

'Yeah?'

'I wanna do it again...' Now it was cheeky. I laughed and he pulled me down to meet his lips. They were more open than before; his bottom lip was between mine. I felt he was holding back and realized I had _all_ the power here. I could control how far we went and what we did. I decided to lift another boundary and slip my tongue into his mouth. It was warm and wet and smooth and sexy and I think I might explode! He moaned quietly; moving his tongue with mine in an elaborate dance and I suddenly knew what he meant by heated passion. A wave of need and lust washed over me and I pulled him closer roughly to straddle me. His length pressed against mine and I couldn't stop the low moan that escaped me. I wasn't ready for _that_ but, being a male, I'm still easily turned on.

'Shh, Edward, your parents might hear us.' Jasper mumbled against my mouth and kissed me again.

'Oops.' I whispered, but we were still making out on my bed. Wow, never thought I'd say that...uh, _think_ that, about Jasper. He chuckled softly, and moved to my neck; placing a small peck and lingering without going further. We was silently asking if he could continue. I nodded ever so slightly so he continued experimenting to see what I liked. I think I maybe _growled_ when he sucked on my earlobe; so, feeling rather pleased with himself, he bit it and tugged it; sending me further into the most pleasurable haven...I can't even explain it. I'm still so freaked out about this situation but I care so much about Jasper I really can't deny these feeling bubbling inside of me. I guess I always felt a kind of nurturing, brotherly love for him; but now he is most definitely _not_ my brother. 'Cause I'm not sure incest is even legal, ha!

But, If I loved him as a brother before...and now it's more than that...do I love him as a partner? Could I really _love _Jasper? I should write my own version of "I kissed a girl" by Katy Perry. I think it'd go a little like this,

"I kissed a boy and I liked it. Tastes good but he don't wear chapstick. I kissed a boy to help him out; hope my par-ents don't find out. It felt so wrong, It felt so right; does this mean I'm in love tonight? I kissed a boy and I liked it...I liked it."

Yeah...

I broke the kiss because I cracked up laughing. Jasper smiled but looked confused.

'What?' He asked.

'Uh...I was kinda making up my own version of "I kissed a girl".' I made this embarrassed "heh heh" kinda sound and Jasper full on laughed; his head on my chest until he calmed down.

'And hows that coming?' He wasn't laughing out loud but he still shook.

'Oh you know, whatever...' I played along. 'But I was also thinking, Jas...about, "my feelings".'

'And?' He asked eagerly.

'I think, well, um...I think I mayybee, kind of "cough" love you "cough".' I looked away but smirked when he let out an excited "yes!" We laughed at ourselves but he cut me off with a passionate kiss; it was brief but still so good. He was bouncing up and down he was so happy.

"Never have I felt so good" I wanted to say but all his bouncing was making me a little "uncomfortable" down south, if ya know what I mean. He "hmm'd" and got very smug. He pushed onto me a little harder and I nearly fucking came. I took deep breaths to steady myself and he knew he was on to something. With my newly proclaimed love he had this confidence about him that wasn't there before. He looked into my eyes with a sexy smirk and put his hand on my inner thigh.

'Oh fuck.' I mumbled slowly and leaned my head on his chest.

With one arm around my shoulders, holding me to him; he crept his hand further upwards. My heart got faster and faster and I guess he noticed because he rubbed my back in the same soothing way I had to him, and shushed me gently. He was enjoying this, I could tell; he was still smug. He kissed my hair repeatedly and put his hand on my cock. I stifled a moan in his shoulder and taking that as an "I'm okay with this"; he continued to stroke me. I had never been touched "there" before; it felt really good and if anyone's going to do it I'm glad it's Jasper. I'd trust him with my life. He soon grew board with all the gentle caresses and his movements turned almost animalistic; he cupped me so roughly it hurt, but the pain just made it better.

'You're so beautiful, darlin.' He cooed and I couldn't hold back the grin at my new pet-name.

He moved his eager hand up and snuck it underneath my shirt. He traveled across my stomach and chest; and around to my back. He would switch between light caresses with his fingertips, to hard rubs with his palm. I could get lost in the sensation, It felt so weird but so soo good. I reached my hand up to his cheek and pulled him closer so I could place soft, wet kisses along his jaw and neck. He kept on feeling around my torso and I kept on kissing him. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that but the whole Mythbusters episode had finished so...about half an hour.

I love you, Edward.' He whispered, when we pulled away.

'And I love you.' We smiled together and shared one more quick kiss before settling in bed for the night. We stayed awake until about four in the morning before we crashed, intertwined and blissful. Overall, this may have just been the best night of my life.

But there's always next time...

**The End**

**Thanks to all who read this story and liked it, lol. I have some friends with this kind of relationship. Both would never be in another relationship with the same sex but they're each others exceptions. I wrote this for them, they know who they are...**

**Please review and tell me what you think, I'd love to know the good and maybe even the bad ;)**

**D.E.P.**


End file.
